


Lovely

by moonlight_writes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Dogmeat being his adorable self, Fluff and Humor, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_writes/pseuds/moonlight_writes
Summary: Jonas decides to give Danse the ultimate Christmas surprise and it goes better than he expected.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! (it's a few days late, I know. I came up with this idea on Christmas morning RIGHT BEFORE we opened gifts. Then we went to my sisters for lunch so I couldn't have gotten this done on Christmas day.)
> 
> I saw a picture on Tumblr while scrolling through the Fallout 4 tag and it gave me an idea.
> 
> This is what came out of it.
> 
> I hope you guys had a great holiday! What was the best thing you got for Christmas this year?  
> Mine has to be a couple of posters I got, a Stranger Things hoodie, a VanossGaming t-shirt, and my Funko Pop figures.

Jonas really hoped this would turn out the way he was hoping it would.

He had noticed how grumpy Danse had been lately **(** _it's been going on for a little over a week now_ **)** and he really wanted to do something to ' _lighten_ ' up his mood.

He just hoped his plan worked. He wanted to at least get a smile out of the former Brotherhood soldier. 

 

\- - - - - -

 

He had already went to Diamond City a few days prior. With a lot of persuasion and just a hair over two hundred caps, he managed to get a few strings of lights and a few other Christmas decorations. It was just enough to decorate the main part of Sanctuary. And a little something else, which he was hoping would make his upset boyfriend smile.

Danse had left with Nick **(** _the two had become surprisingly good friends since the whole 'Danse being a synth" situation_ **)** to go check up on Starlight Drive-In earlier in the morning. Apparently, two of the generators had stopped working and no-one there has been able to figure out what was wrong with them. Jonas was supposed to go but he managed to convince Danse that he had a few things he needed to do in Sanctuary and that it couldn't wait much longer.

Twenty minutes after they left, Jonas began his work. He dragged his closest friends **(** _including Strong_ **)** into the center of Sanctuary, right in front of his pre-war home, and explained his little plan. With only little protest,  **(** _none coming from Curie or Preston_ ** _)_** everyone got to work. They each grabbed their own little decorations to put around the neighborhood and parted ways to begin their work.

Jonas took a two strings of lights for himself and a few little homemade ornaments that the kids from Diamond City had made throughout the years. Once he had everything he needed, he made his way to the backyard behind his home where he and Danse kept their power armor. He set the box down and as he pulled out the old string of lights, Dogmeat trots into the backyard, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Hey, bud," Jonas greets the canine with a smile, holding out a hand so Dogmeat can push his head into it greedily. Giving the German shepherd a scratch behind the ears, Jonas speaks. "Wanna help me with this?"

This was Jonas' first Christmas in the Commonwealth since he got out of the vault and he was a little disappointed not to see snow. He had gotten used to having a white Christmas every year that it made him incredibly sad to see no snow; and it was only two days until Christmas!

Dogmeat simply grabbed a hold of one end of the lights in his mouth and Jonas chuckled lightly. "Alright. Be careful not to break them, okay?" He tells the dog. He gets a simple tail-wag as a reply and Jonas stand up to begin his little decorating spree. The decorating was something Jonas always enjoyed the most during Christmastime. He would always put on some cheesy Christmas music and he and Nora would decorate their entire home; inside and out, the both of them wearing their "special Christmas onesies". They even won an award one year for having the best decorations in the neighborhood.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss those little moments.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Within an hour, both Jonas and his loyal canine companion had finished setting up Jonas' surprise for Danse.

There was only one last thing to do and it would be finished.

Danse's power armor was now fully decked out in Christmas lights and little paper and plastic ornaments. Jonas was just reaching up to place a decently sized paper star on the helmet when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. He froze in his movements, his eyes shifting to Dogmeat, who was sleeping innocently in his newly made doghouse that Preston had put together after his other one had literally fallen apart from too much rain.

"Dogmeat," He hissed, waking the dog from his slumber. "You were supposed to warn me when he came home!"

The canine simply yawned and got up to greet Danse, who looked torn between being confused or concerned. Jonas has seen that look on his face plenty of times. You'd think Danse would be used to his antics by now.

Jonas stepped down from the short step ladder and turned around to face his boyfriend, giving him a bright **(** _and slightly awkward_ **)** grin. "H-Hey... hon," He said, internally wincing at his stuttering. "When did, uh... When did you get back?" He asked, stupidly trying to hide the large set of power armor behind him. It didn't do any good considering the armor was a good foot-and-a-half-to-two feet taller than himself.

Danse's brown eyes flickered behind Jonas for a split second before returning his gaze to his boyfriend's. "Just now..." He said slowly. "What is all of this?" He asked, glancing at the festive set of power armor. He can definitely say he's never seen something like this before. Then again, he's seen a lot of things he'd never thought he'd see when he began traveling with the pre-war man.

He still remembers that odd Mr. Gutsy that tried to tell them that a "mandatory curfew was in effect" and that they had to "return to their homes immediately". Jonas ended up repeating the words "Will you comply?" so many times, that the robot had just... exploded.

He'll never forget the amusing look of pure horror on Jonas' face when the robot began glowing bright orange.

A bright smile that had appeared on Jonas face pulled him from his thoughts. "I noticed you've been kind of... uh... glum?... Yeah, glum, for the past week and I wanted to do something to _'lighten'_ ," Jonas paused, giving Danse a little cheesy smirk and a wink. "Your mood," He said, his smile fading to a gentle and sweet smile.

Danse's eyebrows move up a little, showing subtle surprise. His mouth opened but no words came out as he slowly walked up to his power armor. He couldn't possibly fight the smile that was threatening to make itself evident and Jonas watched with a gleam in his eyes.

"Do you like it?"

With a rare chuckle, Danse blindly reached for Jonas' arm and he pulled the shorter man into his chest. When he was a part of the Brotherhood of Steel, Danse never really celebrated Christmas. There were a few soldiers that would celebrate it by drinking or saying a simple "Merry Christmas" to each other but other than that, no one really cared for the winter holiday. They were all too busy to actually do something to celebrate it.

But when he and Nick walked into Sanctuary to see brightly colored Christmas lights wrapped around the lamp posts littering the area and hanging from the roofs of a couple of the houses, he felt an unfamiliar **(** _yet, oddly familiar_ **)** warmth spread throughout himself. The giddy feeling almost made him feel like a child. The residents of Sanctuary all had these bright smiles on their faces as they decorated the neighborhood with the silly lights and Danse swore he even saw Cait crack a smile when Hancock had gotten himself tangled in a set of green and red lights.

Seeing everyone in Sanctuary so happy... it made him happy. 

"It-It's lovely," He finally uttered out and before Jonas could express his relief, they both felt something cold and wet begin to fall on top of their heads.

At first, they thought that it was raining once again **(** _come on, it rains enough in this damn place_ **)** but when they both took the time to look around, they realized it.

It wasn't rain at all. Small white specks were sprinkling down from the grey-clouded sky, melting before they could even hit the ground.

It was _snowing_.

"Holy shit," Jonas gasped, his green eyes opening wide as he looked up at the sky. "It's snow- _Danse_ , _it's snowing_! It's actually snowing! I-I never thought I'd see snow again!" He rambled, gripping onto the sleeve of Danse's shirt as if it was helping him stay upwards. 

Danse watched with a soft smile as Jonas beamed up at the sky with bright eyes and he leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Thank you."

 


End file.
